Facilities
by Jenuefa
Summary: Time goes on and so does Sarah. But sometimes the past haunts you. Sometimes the past interferes with your furture. Then follows a time when you have to decide whether you want to leave your past behind or not. What does Sarah choose?
1. Changes

**Changes **chapter No 1

The williams family had their usual breakfast.

The smallest among them, still wearing his crumpled pyjamas, was more interested in watching the neighbours dog run from hedge to hedge as to eat his most healthiest whole-grain bread with Butter.

After another giggle from toby karen cut his smile: „Stop starring, toby! Eat your breakfast now, will you?"

The called one instantly turned his head from his mother , then back at his plate. „Can't I have cornflakes?", he grimaced, „I want chocolate for breakfast! Sar' bought those chocolate-cornflakes, why can't I have them?"

„You can't have them, because it's know that you're only allowed to eat those on sunday's.", answered Karen in her severe voice. Of every time of a day the morning was never a good time to argue with her stepmother. Sarah had managed to avoid any sort of conversations in the mornings with her. For Karen's mood usually decided to become friendly after breakfast, but never during.

„But I want them now!", toby cried, „That rule's stupid! Why can't I have chocolate- cornflakes for breakfast every day?"

„Now, toby! Watch your tongue! We're not having this discussion mother and I already told you several times why.", Robert added with a tired look over his magazine. Knowing any thurder complaints would be the reason he would have to eat a healthy bread at sunday, too, toby just stuck out his upper lip.

„Come on, toby! It's just one slice. Have a cup of milk with it. It'll taste better, I promise.", sarah winked at him, as she put a cup in front of toby.

Her impish smile encouraged toby to grin as well.

When toby and his father hurried upwards to fetch their things for school and work, sarah helped karen with the dishes. She didn't have to hurry. Fortunately she got a long weekend off to move. Otherwise it would have been very stressfull to pack and unpack in just two days.

Because in all those years she had lived at her father and karens house she rarely sorted anything out. But now she had to.

Because her new flat might be quite neat, but you couldn't call it large at all.

Sarah knew that she didn't have to get rid of anything. Karen had told sarah ,that she'd be at home in their house at any time and insisted sarah kept her children's room. But sarah thought it to be a good idea to free herself from some junk. She wanted to be certain, that she took everything important into her own flat. So she wouldn't have to bother by picking up yet another thing every secound day.

„He'll miss you so much, sarah", Karen said, „We'll all miss you." She smiled softly.

„Oh, I'll miss you ,too. I can't imagine how it's gonna be to do everything alone. Having breakfast or coming home without hearing toby scream somewhere", she chuckled. „But I'm not far away. I'm sure he'll get used to it. And so will I."

„Certaintly, certaintly you will.", Karen looked at her thoughtful, „Well, look at you! You've grown up so fast. A young adult you are. Not a hint of the dreamy teenager's left."

Sarah bit her lip and put the last cup into the cupboard.

The ability to appreciate how much karen cared was one thing she gained from raising up. It had become much easier to get on with karen and others as well. When she realized how much it could please herself if she considered the feelings and needs of someone else. Sarah felt this silent scream of guilt raise inside of her stomach again.

She must have been a spoiled brat! And Karen saying she'd only been a „dreamy teenager" was much too kind of her. Sarah knew that.

She desperately needed to force those tears back into her head!

She turned to Karen and gave her a heartfelt hug.

„You're much too generous with me, you know that, right?"

The overwhelmed Karen only laughed and stroke Sarah's back, as she pulled out of their embrance. „Why don't you start sorting out? The sooner you start the faster you'll finish. Do you need any assistance?"

„That's true. No, I'll do it on my own, thanks, though."

* * *

Up in her bedroom Sarah sighed.

Just looking at the crowded cupboards and the yet empty boxes made her feel decided to start with the most important things. To make sure she wouldn't miss something, so she grabbed her note pad and wrote down everything she could think of.

The past years her bedroom had gone through some changes. The walls wore still the flowerish wallpaper and she could never have removed the bed canopy. Also the furniture had remained as they were.

But the many fantasy books were replaced by more realistic novels and specialised books for dramaturgy. Her make-up table had become a well used writing desk. Her numerous cuddly toyies no longer decorated every inch of her room. Indeed they had been banished completely.

After a few hours Sarah had managed to fill most of the boxes. Leaving only her bed with its bed sheets on, she let her gaze drift over the empty room for a moment. She couldn't deny to feel a bit sad about leaving even this room. For it had been a room of comfort for so many years.

A room were she had once locked herself in, to escape into lively ,enchanting fantasy.

She knew every inch of this room and every corner of it still contained the echo of plenty lines she secretly rehearsed. Isn't it strange how one could become attached to a room?

Sarah shook her head musing. Just one thing was left: her wardrope. She opened the thin wooden doors and instantly grabbed as much clothes from the clothes rail as she could. Letting them simply fall on top of the bed she reached out to grab another bunch ,

as a dusty, small box drew her attention. It was solitary put at the very corner of the wardrope. Puzzled she pulled it out and sat down at her desk. Determined she opened it.


	2. Reminds me of bittersweet

Inside of the box lay a lot of things of different form and sizes. They had been put in rather careless. One could tell this cause they lay randomly distributed all over one another. But Sarah knew at once why they lay in one box together. As the memory came back to her mind it saddened her heart slowly. However she couldn't resist now. So she reached for the small, red book, that stuck underneath a white headdress. Golden letters read: „The Labyrinth".

She tenderly run her fingertips over the title. The labyrinth... pictures of the seemingly endless alleys, the darkness of the tunnels underneath the labyrinth, but also the open paths of the hedge maze appeared before her mind's eye.

She blinked. Next to the headdress lay a bookend, that represented a figure. It looked exactly like she remembered Hoggle. „Friend..uh ..eh..I've never been someone's friend before!" Sarah heard him say. But he had been her friend as well as the cuddly toy, which remembered her of the huge fur-monster Ludo. The other cuddly toy had remembered her of the fireys. Those freaky creatures had not been called friends from her, for they acted really strange. And of course they had not really helped her much through her journey. But in the end they had celebrated with her and her friends and numerous goblins in this very room. She placed all of them on her desk. When she caught the reflection of herself in the mirror behind them ,she realised.

To hide everything that remembered her of them and the labyrinth never killed her yearning for it.

Distracted she whiped the tears from her cheek. A white fabric covered the rest of the box. As she pulled it out the material became visible to be a long sleeved dress. On its hip a golden belt parted the upper part of the dress from the wide cut skirt. The belt continued sidewise up to the end of the skirt. Ignoring the box on her lap she stood up. Sarah placed the dress in front of her body. And looked into the mirror. She had loved to wear it. How many times had she dressed up in it and went to the park? Instantly she wondered if it would still fit her. By only guessing she wouldn't get to know- so she pulled it over her head. It still fit! Satisfied she looked again at her reflection in the mirror.

Although she felt like 15 again, she didn't look like it. The border of the dress didn't linger on the floor as it used to. It merely covered half of her calves. So did the sleeves only reach till her writ's . The little puppy fat she had with 15, was entirely gone. Therefore her facial features had gained a more distinctive ,adult look. She also had grown a bit. Through the years her waist had become more articulate. So much had changed. Not only her body showed how many years had past.

With every past year life had become more serious. She concentrated more on the future and how to make the best out of it. She made plans. She worked out what to do if her plans would fail. She met friends to study harder. Spend time at lame partys to meet the right people. Constantly she told herself how much she loved it. Rehearsing at home how to look happy ,helped at moments when she forced herself to enjoy the company of people. Because those people would introduce her to even more influential people.

There hadn't been time to read fairytales. Dreaming of them only distracted her. Because they were desires. And desires they would stay. Leaving her lonely and sad behind.

This had been the reason why she got rid of it all. This permanent mournfulness had turned into a bitter rage one day. With a trash bag in her hands she had run through her bedroom and tossed everything into it. But when she had touched something that reminded her of the labyrinth a strange fear had ached her heart. Sarahs memory faded. She couldn't remember how those things ended up in the corner of her ward rope. But somehow a voice inside her head told her:

Someone kept her from doing so.

A familiar melody ripped her from her thoughts. As she took the first step to search the room for the source of the sound, she kicked at the music box. It lay on the ground among a few other things. The now empty box leaned on the desk leg. Astonished she picked it up. Of course it was the music box she used to love so much. It consisted of a golden pavilion with a rosy podest. Inside of the delicate pavilion stood a figure wearing a white ballgown. It had always reminded sarah of the dress she had worn once. But only once at his ball. Curious and almost fearful at the same time she looked at the other things, that still lay on the ground. The poster of the staircase room lay convoluted next to another figure.

Sarah picked it up as well and placed it onto the desk.

How unreal he appeared compared to the other characters. She bit her lip.

Sometimes she didn't know whether she should laugh or not. Certainly the figure represented a lot of the Goblin Kings outer appearance. It wore the same kind of clothes. Its skin was pale, even more white than pale. Its hair had the same cut and colour. Even a tiny amulet hung on its neck. But when sarah thought of the Goblin King, she had to admit there had always lingered a kind of dark, scary aura deep inside of him.

Thus the figure seemed to be ridiculous.

Nevertheless Sarah didn't need a figure to remind herself of the Goblin King. The simple thought of his name brought his face to become alive in her minds eye.

His white ,feral hair entwined around his distinctive face. His mismatched eyes pierced her soul. Owl -like, wild eyebrows made sure his eyes always carried a severe statement. Which his lips denied, with a smirk.

Though sarahs last memory of him captured a different expression. She shivered as her heart drew itself into seemingly nonexistence. His eyes had been so empty all of the sudden. Not a hint of a small grin lit his face. Any emotion had seemed to disappear while he'd faded away.

Sarah knew he hadn't died. For she saw an owl fly away not even a secound afterwards.

But she had been so determined to say her lines, that she hadn't ever quite understood what he had told her. So his expressionless face had hunted her dreams ever since. She sighed.

Her throat felt tight and tears slid down her cheeks. 'Dear Lord, was she crying again?' She faced herself in the mirror and noticed she hadn't even stopped! Her eyes were red and swollen.

Noticing also a raising headache, she decided to make a break. So she took of the adored dress and left everything as it was.

"Sarah, is that you?", Karen shouted from the living room. Sarah could hear the television's sound getting quieter.

"Yes, it is. I'm just making a break for now."

"Oh, good. You already spend hours working up there...I didn't even hear a sound from you." "Really? Uhm..what time is it then?", wondered Sarah.

"It's nearly 5o'clock ,dear. Someone has to fetch Toby. He spent the afternoon with his friend Alex. But I don't want him to walk home by his own." Sarah knew what Karen intended by telling her this. So she answered: "Well, I think some air would do me good right now. I'll go straight away!"

"How kind of you, thanks honey." Karen purred. Sarah smiled, shaking her head slightly.

Some fresh air would really do her good. Though she didn't want Karen to see her red eyes.

It was a mild October evening. Perfectly set to let the car stand and walk those few streets to where Toby's friend lived. Besides it gave her enough time to calm down.

As she walked down the street she noticed a strange feeling. Out of the corner of her eye she tried to get a glimpse of someone, that would watch her.

But the streets were empty. She walked on.

Only a few people were sitting on their terrace in front of their houses or cleaned their fore gardens. But none of them exchanged more than one short look at her as she passed by.

Sarah shook her head once more. 'Now, come on! Why should someone watch you? Goddammit, you're only walking to alexs house.'

She tried to focus on a different subject. On Saturday she'd be on her way to her new home. Although she'd really miss Toby ,her father and Karen, she looked forward to run her own home. With her friends help she had already picked up her new furniture and arranged it in her flat. There would still be some things left to buy. And some things might be needed, that she couldn't afford yet.

But she had a beautiful new bed. One for two people, actually. But she couldn't resist to buy herself such a huge bed. And ,well, who knew? Maybe she could share it with someone soon?

That thought lighted her mood a bit. Surely there were a lot of new opportunities ahead of her.

Close by she heard some owls howl. For a moment she stood and took a look at the direction, where she had heard those howls coming from. She had just passed the park.

Shrugging she continued her way. She had found it always remarkable how early the owls in this park became active.

When she was younger she had spend a lot of time in this park.

One of them had always sat near her then. Sometimes it had seemed like it would listen to Sarahs rehearsing. Strangely in some way owls had always been involved in sarahs life.

Even the Goblin King transformed into one.

Could he..? Would he still..? Sarah frowned.

'No! Now you're acting ridiculous ,Sarah!' Refusing to think about him again she almost run on. She had never thought about this before. How could she tell he didn't? To Sarah every owl looked nearly the same.

Alex house came into her sight. As she approached their fore garden, she told herself to knock it off. 'Let the past be the past!'

Blessedly Toby was very jaunty.

The whole way home he told her how his day had been. Alex got a tortoise as his birthday present a few days ago. So Toby and Alex had built it a new outdoor terrarium for the winter.

During that the little tortoise had walked away. So they had all been in an agitation to find it.

Sarah listened to every word of him, thankful to get distracted for a while.

Hey, there! If you read this at the moment, it means you've read the chapter above.

I'm very glad you did.

This is my first story I ever published,..so you guessed it right: I am desperate for reviews!

Please, let me now what you think- good or bad opinions I appreciate all of them! :)


	3. I take this as a threat!

On Friday evening the family went out to see a movie. Sarah chose to stay at home.

Since there were still enough smaller things she had to sort out and get ready for her move the next day. Her father and Karen had accepted her excuse knowingly. They only asked Sarah not to stay up.

When she finally closed the front door behind them, she breathed a sigh of relief.

Those last days had been exhausting. She would have never thought ,that only to figure out how the move could work and to prepare her belongings would be so tiring.

Even more exhausting had Tobys behavior been.

Sarah was compassionate. Especially when it concerned Toby. She couldn't blame him for behaving like this. Sarah herself felt uncomfortable with leaving Toby alone with his parents.

For they had become very close during the past years. She knew the little boy looked up to her. Whenever he wouldn't get along with Karen or his father he turned to his big sister.

So he naturally rebelled against her moving out. But he had drifted from asking annoyingly questions all along to the attitude of a grumpy four-year-old within secounds.

To stay calm and understandingly all day was what had been exhausting!

Sarah absolutely appreciated the sudden silence.

She went into the kitchen for a cup of tea.

Every light was out, except of the kitchens light. And the only sound was the quiet wind outside.

Thoughtful she wandered through every room and looked around.

This would be her last night in this house. Somehow many memories happened again in her minds eye, as she walked through every room. It was not like she'd never come back, but still a saddening pain ached in her chest. She was so used to live here, that it was kind of unimaginable to her not to wake up in her bedroom on Sunday.

Not to wake up Toby in the room next to her.

Not to hear Karen already cleaning downside.

Not to enter the bathroom after her father came out.

She tried to learn every corner by heart. Even though she already knew it all.

Sarah entered her parents bedroom. It seemed like yesterday when Toby s baby crib had stood beside their bed.

How often had she spend night after night holding the baby in her arms? Telling him stories, humming melodies to calm him down.

Although she had loathed Karen for making her baby-sit. Regrettably

she had let out her anger on toby.

Bitterly she thought back on the night when she had told him about the goblins.

She had been so angry. So desperate to run away into one of those fantasies.

And as Toby didn't stop crying and her rage blinded her she had jaundiced wished the goblins to take him away.

She almost felt the goblins muttering again beneath the walls. Curious she turned around and watched out to catch one hiding in a corner somewhere. There were none hiding.

But the gentle sound of many mutterings remained.

She held her breath and lay her ear onto the wall. "Schhhhhhhhh, listen!" "She hear us!"

Sarah jerked. She didn't move away from the wall. But her eyes widened in Shock.

Determined to hear more she got even closer to the wall.

The voices didn't speak up once more. Merely gentle moaning s went on.

Sarah backed away.

'You're hallucinating! Why the hell should there be goblins sitting inside of the walls?'

Purposely she shook her head.

Suspicious she took another sip of her tea. No, it was certainly tea only.

Nevertheless she didn't want to stay in this room any longer. As she put out the light, she glanced into the room once more.

Terrified Sarah let her cup fall to the ground.

The tea insulted Karen's well-tended carpet.

Yet Sarah much more cared about her lungs, which drew themselves together. Leaving her without air.

Stunned she starred at the white owl in front of the window. It sat there ,apparently relaxed and looked straight into her eyes.

Sarah felt as if her body had turned into stone. Hard, merciless stone that seemed to keep her there, staying stiff and unable to move a single muscle.

Although her heart beat steadily pumping thunders of blood through every vein. She heard her own heart beat so loud, that she almost feared it would betray her.

Though there was nothing left to reveal. The owl had already noticed she had discovered it.

Could she deny he still watched her? What ordinary owl would sit in front of this certain window?

Even more: what ordinary owl looked into one's eye this long? She swallowed.

'Trough Dangers untold and Hardships unnumbered , I have fought my way here..' But no, she couldn't even think those lines until their end. They didn't match anymore.

She hadn't fought.

There was no child to be saved.

And still he was near. Lingering in front of the window.

Unconsciously she had approached the window. Now only thin glass separated them.

The baffling owl never left her eye. If it hadn't been a owl, Sarah would have sworn it mocked her.

A Secound long she thought about shooing it away. Yet she didn't dare to open the window. For it was the only protection, that prevented any further ongoing.

"What ..are you ….doing here?", Sarah whispered. As if it had heard her, the owl tilt it's head. A gleam of amusement flashed in it's eyes.

Fast footsteps lumbered across the room. Nasty giggling followed and drawers opened and fast closed again audible. Sarah turned alarmed. Searching the room with her eyes. Fear caught her fingertips again. It crawled through her nerves faster as she liked. She half turned back to the window. Now plain amusement filled the owls eyes. 'He plays with you!'

A lot more pair of feet lumbered quick across the room. The light turned off and on. Sarah couldn't help it and shrieked: "Stop it! Stop it now!"

In an instant every noise stopped. She took a secure step back. The owl donated her with a last gaze. The amusement in its eyes were gone. Exchanged by severe, judging coldness.

Then it spread it's wings theatrically and flew away.

**Writing this chapter was so much fun! Some kind of a more horror, creepy story would be tempting some day...I've lots of ideas for other stories. Wonder if I'll ever be able to get rid of that to-do-list xD But I intend to publish more here...therefore I need your opinion!**

**Tell me what you think! I appreciate every view-good or bad :)**


	4. Promises, swear them to the sky!

That night Sarah furiously threw everything that reminded her of the labyrinth back into the box. Trapped by tape and violently tossed onto the other packing cases, she damned them to never see the daylight again. If she had an obliuette ,she would have put it there.

But left without another option she was resolute never to open it once more. She was almost disgusted at the simple box, for it made her feel so much sorrow.

'Is it sorrow or is it longing?'

"No! How dare you! No! You seriously consider I could be longing for ..so much... pain?", Sarah yelled at her own thoughts.

'Before you eat, drink a glass of water! For your body could mislead you. You might think your hungry, when your thirsty instead.'

"What the..hell?", Sarah mumbled. Great, now you've finally become insane! Her mind gave her instructions out of nowhere. A good deal more instructions that didn't make sense.

Confused she threw a towel over the male-dict box. Maybe hiding it would get those things out of her head. A rich, frigid voice roared with laughter.

It gave her goosebumps all over her body. She shivered.

Sarah folded her arms around herself. Stroking her arms to comfort herself.

'He's playing with you.'

She bit her lip.

'Surely it gives him thrills to wind you up. You beat him at his own game after all.'

Sitting down on her bench at the windowsill , her eyes searched the night sky.

Why was she so afraid? He has no power over her.

Was he taking revenge?

His expressionless face crossed her inner eye again. There was not a hint of rage in it.

Only plain...pain? Sarah frowned for a moment as the awareness sunk in.

Could the proud, mighty King of the goblins be hurt?

How would he deal with losing his own game?

His empty eyes didn't promise a desire for revenge.

'No, not at all. He merely wished never to lose again.' Sarah blew out a deep breath. Her head felt heavy. Challenged by her own mind, she didn't argue the last statement. It was solely a thought.

Presumptions without any proof. That were guessed by a memory.

She couldn't be sure of it.

And still she looked out for a lonely owl to fly across the sky.

**Ha! That was short! Well, actually this part belonged to the chapter before, but the Dramaqueen inside of me told me to make a separate "chapter". Cause it showes Sarah's grief so well.**

**Tell me what you think! I appreciate every view-good or bad :)**


	5. I can go any where I choose

"Coming!", Sarah managed to shout over her heavy breaths. Much too encouraged she had placed another box onto the big box she already carried. Those were the last boxes. Then Eva's van would be empty. Over the box edges she kept an eye on the stairs. A pair of sneakers caught her sight. They were of an expensive label , but worn out. As if they were much too valuable than ever exchangeable.

"Don't you think that's much too heavy for you, Sarah?", chuckled Michael.

"No, way!", Sarah joined in, "I'm just eager for pizza."

"Oh, yes, me too! Here let me help you." He took the small box on top off and returned light-footed to the flat. "You Joker!", she mocked underneath her breath.

Sarah shook her head smirking. Now able to see more steps of the staircase, she followed.

Her new flat was within a former residence of a fraternity. It was quite beautiful.

From the outside it seemed to be just a solid ,huge house made of rough-textured brickwork. But as soon as you were inside, it enchanted you from head to toe. Each room was immensely large. The floor were polished and made of exclusive wood. Tall gothic windows graced every room with a flood of light. The furniture were sparsely unextended. Though you didn't miss any. In the huge entrance hall, which was also the living room, waited cushy looking sofas with several side tables. Even chock-full bookshelves stood on one side of the room.

According to Sarah it had everything one could require.

The impressive stone staircase led to the flats on the first floor. Sarah had been told the flats had been individual rooms once. But when the fraternity split up the owner had the flats built. And rented them out nowadays. Sarahs flat added, there were five flats in the former residence. Each of them had a own living room, a bedroom and a bathroom. The kitchen was on the ground floor and was to be shared with everyone. Sarah didn't mind to cut back. She had shared a kitchen as long as she lived. And she didn't have to share her bathroom with strangers. Therefore the flat was perfect.

Sarah joined her two friends in her new living room. It was the largest room so they had carried every box into it.

"Haa..done!", she smiled. Both of her friends sat on the boxes. Eva had pulled one to the wall and leaned against it, stretching her legs lazy. She smiled up to Sarah: "Finally!"

"Now, what about that pizza? I'm starving.", Michael demanded, his energy seemed never to fade. "Let us breath, Michael!", Eva sighed and Sarah nodded affirmative.

In a peppy move he stood up and clapped his hands. "Now, now, lady's! I haven't got all day and don't say you wouldn't fancy a big slice of pizza after carrying sarah's stuff.", his encouragement was compelling.

"How about you get the pizza and Sarah and I start to figure out which box belongs to which room yet?", Eva gave in with a grin. And Sarah agreed: "That sounds like a good plan to me! The pizza's on me ,of course."

When Michael left, Sarah and Eva casually opened every box to see whats inside. Fortunately they had already arranged her furniture the weekend before. So Sarah could relaxed place everything in the next day. It didn't take much time to sort out the matching boxes.

"Have you asked someone out for the party on Friday?", Eva broke the silence.

"Eer, no ,I haven't. Have you?"

"Yes, I'm going with David.", a broad smile lit her face.

"Oh, really? That's great! Thought you'd never make it!", Sarah admitted excited.

"Yes, me too! But we met on Monday and then I just asked.. .You won't believe how glad I am , that he agreed.", her face beamed with happy relief," What about you and Jan? Why haven't you asked him?" Sarah grimaced, thinking of the smooth actor.

"Well, actually I haven't thought about the party at all. But I guess Jan would be an option, if I go." "Would be an option? Honey , we're talking about the same Jan, aren't we?" asked Eva, her brows furrowed, "The one with those adoringly blue eyes? The one that picked you up with his motorbike? The Jan that has difficulties in keeping his shirt on, because women are literally undressing him with their eyes the moment he steps into a room?"

Sarah couldn't abide to chuckle. "Stop it, Eva. I got it! Don't make him greater as he is!"

Eva clicked her tongue: "But he is adorable! Aah, ..Sarah, I really don't know what you're waiting for."

"Believe me, I don't either. It's just..he's so nice. So ...slick, really."

"You can't blame him for being a nice guy!" Eva resisted the urge to drop the books ,she was holding, roughly.

"Certainly, I don't blame him. I just don't think I want another relationship, just because there's another Mr. perfect."

"Ya, and that's exactly the point, Sarah! Every time you break up without a definite reason to. Poor Jan, doesn't even get a chance." Eva pout. Resigning she turned to the next box near her. Embarrassed, how much Sarah' s rejections affected her friend ,she also concentrated on her stuff again. It was not like Sarah wouldn't agree with Eva's reproaches. She herself thought it was awful and very twisted how she used to treat every male she dated so far. A few of them had been very kind to her. They had treated her respectful and had been caring. The company of each of them had comforted her. Surely, she liked each of them. She had even enjoyed some rather long lasting relationships with them. But somehow she had always missed any kind of tension.

A real attraction that would make her shiver and longing for that person. So she had decided to break up. At some days she wondered if there would ever be a man, who would get her to really feel anything like that.

"Uhm,..Sarah? What's that supposed to mean?", asked Eva holding a small box in her hands.

It was taped all over. Eva suspiciously inspected the outrageous waste of tape.

"Holy. Shit!", Sarah managed to say through gritted teeth. "What?", Eva looked up.

"Are you hiding something Sarah Williams?"the blonde snickered, "Some dirty tools? Or private photographs? Like very private..?" Sarah 's raising blush only pushed her friend further.

"Oh, my...! Tell me, honey ,what's in it?"

"Nothing! Just some memories, I guess.", Sarah' s attempt to sound unconcerned failed.

"Some memories? Is that a serious try to choke off my curiosity?"

"No, really. That are just some memories ,I don't want to be reminded of." "Huh uh, right. Let's see!" Eva started to rip the tapes off.

"No!", Sarah shrieked, "No, Eva, don't! Please, I beg you!"

Her friend purposely ignored her. And continued to get rid of the layers of tape. Sarah jumped to her feet. She had almost crossed the room to Eva's side, when Michael arrived. "Patience, lady's. The pizza's already here!", he looked confused at them.

Sarah exchanged a meaningful glance with Eva and pulled the mysterious box out of her hands.

Thanking Michael for his rescue mentally, she approached him with a innocent smile.

What should have been relaxing, turned out to be a torture for Sarah. The morning had been much easier than expected. She liked the silence, when she woke up and had met most of the other leasers at breakfast. It was a miscellaneous group of people.

But so far they had all been very friendly and outright. She compared notes with a congenial brunette, named Alison, on dramaturgy studies. Alison had the same subject of study as Sarah. She was only one term ahead of her and directly offered Sarah to ask, if she had any difficulties.

Every now and then a handsome guy chipped some advice in with their conversation. He sat next to Sarah at the simple kitchen table and already worked on an essay. Numerous books surrounded him. When she excused herself to get back to her flat, he looked up and added with a sympathy smile: "I'm Murray ,by the way. Let us know if you need any help, Sarah. I'll get this essay done,..some time soon, I hope." "Thanks, Murray. I'll cling to that.", she gave him a bright grin and left the kitchen.

But alone in her flat she couldn't shake of the strange feeling to be watched again. Bit by bit she managed to place everything in ,in a neat way.

Personally she liked the living room most. One half of the room consisted of a round line-up of windows, which reached until the floor. Because it was part of the small tower the house had. Given that she had pulled her sofa into this circle. Sitting on it she could enjoy the whole view the windows generously provided. On the straight walls she had put her bookshelf and her desk facing each other.

Later in the evening she was done and tried to concentrate on the next days topic of her term.

It was quite difficult for Sarah to really concentrate on it. For she unconsciously lifted her head to take another glance at the towel ,hiding the mirror ,every five minutes. She slapped herself in her mind for being so paranoid. But her superstitious self assured her someone had starred back at her when she had looked in the mirror earlier.

The days went by and Sarah felt already at home. It was much more stress-free than before.

She could go on foot to the university. And this term turned out to be much easier as she had thought. So she used to join the others company in their common living room. They studied together. Made dinner for everyone. Or simply listened to music and talked.

Sarah became very fond of them in her short time, that she got to spend with them.

One afternoon Sarah and Murray just returned from the coffeehouse ,they visited at times. Murray had carried most of the coffee to take cups. He had ignored Sarah's complains about being perfectly able to carry six cups on her own. And balanced five as if it'd be no deal at all with one hand. While the other hand held Sarah' s full packed bag. Sheepish she had continued to mumble about the one cup of coffee, he'd left her to carry.

"Thank god! You brought coffee!", Bruce cried out, as he quickly approached them to help Murray distribute the coffee cups. Alison laughed at Bruce reaction from her position on one of the sofas. "And perfect timing as well! Our Bruce just told us about his brilliant idea to threw a party this weekend." "A party?", Sarah raised a brow.

"Well, not just 'a party'.", Bruce lifted his chin disgusted, "I wasn't talking about a usual teenage bender. More of an opportunity to meet new people by inviting them."

"So we threw a party ,but we won't call it one?", Murray mused.

"I merely suggested how to avoid having underage girlies throwing themselves at scruffy bullies in here, clever Dick. I was thinking of dressing up, music and drinks to get new people on the campus to open up a bit."

"You can't leave out all the fun, Bruce!", Murray commented, apparently bemused.

"Well, I like the idea. Bender or not.", Alison said. Bruce seemed to capitulate:

"Alright, go and get beer! I'm just saying, that according to me meaningless booze-up is not fun."

"How about a theme party? People will have to dress up and drinking won't be the only fun?", Sarah suggested. The others thought for a moment and Murray looked at her impressed.

With a promising smile Bruce stood up and declared: "Perfect! Just ,perfect, darling! I'll decide which dress-code, therefore the theme, too."

Alison walked slowly towards the resident. Her eyes were permanently focused on the tree near the residents tower. Her bag was overloaded with decoration for their upcoming party. It was only some candles and blanks of diamonds. But Bruce had forced her to get tons of them. His excitement was pushed by his grave for the perfect decoration.

Much to Alison's suffer. The last days he had send her to get more stuff ,oftentimes even four times per day. While he stayed at home to looked at the decoration from multiple point of views for seemingly hours. Only to decide that it wasn't perfect yet. And curiously each time Alison approached the resident she wondered about that white owl, that sat on this tree.

She had never seen a owl in this area before. Especially not such a persevering one.

**While I wrote the next chapter I simply forgot to publish this one. So you might guess how challenging the next chapter is for me! A lot of things are going to happen...so:**

**Tell me what you think! I appreciate every view-good or bad :) ...I wanna know if you're interested in the following chapter! ;)**


	6. Don't know that I will, but untill

The evening and the night just passed the door handle from hand to hand. The street was empty. In the houses at it lights were turned completely off or left on in one room only. Slowly the light of the streetlamps flashed up.

The cat's yelp was a silent whisper compared to the noise that echoed down the street.

The noise was made at the house in which every light still shone.

There another door handle was passed from hand to hand.

The space between one person to another became less with every person more that filled the ground floor. They had entered the solid looking house since Bruce had opened the door. But they had never stopped. As fast as the door had been closed for less than a secound ,it opened again.

Laughter and fervid Chats filled the air. Music and almost screaming voices challenged for attention. All this was featured by the never fading subliminal sound of glasses clattering. Liquid pouring in a haste move.

Her hands busy to check her skirt stayed in place in an unconscious pace, as one would brush hair behind the ear, she watched the crowd underneath. Certainly Bruce had outdone himself.

The usually comforting living room was now gleaming, a promise of passion and forbidden dreams seemed to linger in every corner of it. Blanks of Diamonds reflected the light on every surface. Dozens of candle holders of different Style and heights stood distributed all over the room. All of them carried white candles, which flooded the room with a sensual light. The electric light had been dimmed. The romantic flair of the decoration was a keen contrast to the music, that played. Old but not forgotten classic songs made every now and then someone shout out in delight. The choice of music reflected the party s theme.

No one had dared to rebel against Bruce dress code. Astonished Sarah let her gaze drift over the reveling people. Some of them wore simple suits or neat cut dresses in a twiggy style. Others had chosen to be more creative. Sarah could make out outfits of nearly every age of fashion. The flapper-look, petty coats, tight shift dresses and some men wore military suits of the 18th to 19th century. Some even wore dresses ,that looked as if they were from a historic cut, with copious sleeves or chests and facile, floor lenghts skirts.

Sarah herself took the theme by it's name and wore the classic black dress. It was rather short. The skirt ended just underneath her butt. Which grazed her bare legs with some appreciating stares already. The matching black High heels helped her body stand straight and made her hips flatter her waist when she walked. It was sleeveless and on top of the shift cut was a also black transparent fabric. That was casually playing around her body .A baroque, silver brooch held the fabric close till her ribcage and pushed her chest. One tiny part in Sarahs mind felt amazing wearing such a sexy dress. Anticipating naughty thoughts visibly flashing in many men's eyes.

The simple thought of the thrills this reactions would cause her, had made her chose it.

But wearing it now she was more aware of the fact how odd she felt. She had never before worn anything as short as this dress. She resolved to avoid sitting the best she could. She wanted to look good, however, but not slutty.

The door behind Sarah opened and Murray stepped out. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt with a v-neck and tight leggings in a dark brown. His pirate boots curiously matched perfectly with the beige coat he wore on top. The coat was very handsome. Its collar was wide and went till Murray's stomach. Big, ancient-looking buttons were on one side in two rows. The same buttons were in only one row on its long sleeves as well. Sarah gave him an acknowledging grin ,as he approached to stand by her side. "Are you planning to stay here and only watch the whole night, honey? It would be a pity if no one else saw you looking as stunning as you do tonight.", he mocked. Sarah chuckled, and leaned against Murray's side.

"I missed to find me an escort, that's why." They both looked down at the celebrating crowd for a while. "Well, I guess I could merely escort you down. Because there are plenty men that would like to take that as a chance.", Murray said and offered her his arm. Giggling Sarah entangled her hand in his arm.

Everyone seemed to turn and glance at her. Murray had went to get them something to drink. And Sarah forced herself to smile and tried to look casual standing at the stairs end alone. When Murray didn't return instantly. She walked around the room to look for him. Relieved she had something to do, Sarah leisurely worked herself throw the crowd. Some of the people stood casually in small groups and chatted, while holding onto their glasses. Others were sitting on the many sofas at the windows. Few of them sat nearly on top of each other, leaning against each other and even snuggle with each other. In the corridor a couple stood at the wall. They seemed to have forgotten where they were or be too drunk to care. The guy caged the blonde against the wall with his whole body. His hands massaging the girls butt, he forced his tongue into her laughing mouth. Her laughter turned into loud moaning. She lifted both legs to fold them around the guys under torso. Then she began to press his hips even closer to her abdomen in an unapologetic repeat and intensity. Just then Sarah immediately turned away. Feeling ashamed to have watched them for so long she headed into the opposite direction.

She reached the bar and helped herself to jack Daniels with cola. With her drink in her hands she turned to the crowd again. People were chatting, laughing and some dancing or shaking during they chatted with a beer in their hands. Some meters away from her the backside of a dark blue coat caught her attention. It had a huge cape collar and on its shoulders were a lot of sparkling rivets. Blond nearly white strands of hair fell ferine at its owners neck. Sarah shivered. 'It can't be him'

She took a big sip of her drink. The alcohol run throw her blood and caused another shiver. But this one was of a good type. It was moreish. No, she didn't want to think about him now. This was a party. She was supposed to have fun- not to be scared of her lately paranoia. She shrugged and moved away from the bar -into the crowd. 'Time to enjoy yourself and 'get to meet new people' '

The music was good. And after another drink Sarah couldn't tell if it was the alcohol in it ,that made her dance enthusiastic to every song or the sheer ambition to enjoy herself as much as she could. A soft hand pulled her into a group of people, that surrounded a thin man in a white suit. The man in the centre of attention spun her round herself.

"My, oh my! Sarah, darling, you exceed all my expectations. Do introduce me to the lucky one, which made you dress up to impress.", Bruce looked her over delighted. Sarah giggled and raised her glass to him. "I only wanted to live up to your expectations, Bruce."

He raised his own glass as well. "I'm sure after tonight you will have to introduce me to someone." He smiled promising at her and concentrated his attention to the people around them again.

"Surely there are some volunteers to make this lady's evening a night to remember to." "Bruce!", Sarah exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Don't worry, Sarah! I'm here to rescue you.", a familiar voice said. Murray pushed throw two guys and approached them. He took Sarah's drink and gave it to Bruce. "You may hold this, while I safe her from your embarrassment, snob." Still grinning wickedly he took Sarah' s hand into his own and drew her to the middle of the room. Leaving Bruce astonished behind.

Sarah's saviour brushed back his tan hair, which fell back into his face immediately. He hadn't let go off her hand. And before she could even think of something to say, he swirled her round and started to dance in an awkward way. The astonishment flew away and Sarah laughed out loud. She made some weird dance moves herself. They both laughed and gave in.

Hours seemed to fly away quickly, while they danced. Sarah liked the way Murray and her had become hand in glove with each other. He didn't expect her to act like he wanted to nor did she from him. They spend time together without making certain plans to. Somehow he always knew how to cheer her up. Though she never asked him to. His presence in her life was as uncomplicated as to simply dance right now. Because it was so natural. An easy way to have fun, but essential at the same time.

They just made another break to drink something, when Murray was pulled back by a rough embrace from behind.

"Murray!", the black-haired woman shouted, "You haven't danced with me. Come and keep you promise,hunk!" The called one clutched the hands embracing his torso rident.

"Aaaah, hello to you, too, Diana.", he raised an eyebrow and looked at Sarah apologetically.

Sarah only giggled knowingly: "You shan't renege on a promise! Go ahead, Murray!"

He looked into Sarah's eyes once more smiling. Then he turned around and drew Diana into the crowd by her waist.

Sarah instead choose to stick with her drink. She noticed how thirsty she was and poured herself yet another drink. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the one with the blue coat walk past. Before she could turn to look out for it ,however, a voice interrupted her: "How kind of you to make me one ,too." Curious she looked up. Her eyes met astonishing blue ones. They seemed to pierce hers as he came closer. He had to hold his head down to balance his height. Sarah couldn't stand his stare any longer ,so she let her gaze drift over his appearance. His medium long hair was parted to one side in a smooth way and combed backwards. A thin Grey sweatshirt, that had a deep v-neck, let less to the imagination of his well formed features. Of course a skinny jeans made his outfit undoubtedly perfect. Well ,perfect it was if you fancied the obvious crush boy.

Sarah cleared her throat: "Jan! How..uhm, what a nice surprise to stop by."

"To stop by? Apparently I couldn't miss the chance to see you again.", a matter of course of their encounter resonated in his answer. "That's very.. thoughtful of you.", she forced herself to smile at him. Though she'd rather roll her eyes.

"Would you like to sit down? I could use some comfort ,after dancing so much." "I'd love to.", he agreed and followed Sarah to a sofa at a quieter side of the room. They sat side by side. None of them said anything for a while, they only examined their drinks.

"Well, how are you, Sarah? We haven't seen for a while now.", Jan suddenly asked. "Oh, I'm..I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"

"I'm glad you're fine. I was kind of worried, given that you never called.", he said and starred into her eyes once more. Sarah smelled his reproval, but she didn't like the taste. Was he never giving up? "You know I was very busy the past weeks. Moving out, the exams.." "Yes, I guessed that. So I thought I'd surprise you.", he interrupted her, "I was thinking of you nearly every day ,Sarah." He leaned in closer to her as he continued. "Don't you think we should spend more time together?" He rested his arm on the backrest behind her. "You needn't be so shy when I'm with you. I won't harm you. In fact: I really like you..very much." His free hand reached out to take her hand. 'Oh, dear!' Sarah leaned into the the sofa as much as possible, but Jan followed slightly. Her body stiffened. Why was he so obtrusive? She really thought of him to be a nice guy. He was kind and polite and handsome and...but nothing of this mattered. She tried and pushed herself to discover even the slightest hint of a feeling. However all she felt was the need to escape.

'Poor Jan...doesn't even get a chance!', she heard Eva say in her mind. But Sarah suppressed this thought immediately. She had to end it before he got a chance. Otherwise two people would end up crying. "Jan, stop it!", she declared, "I'm sorry. I really am, but..let it be, Jan. I don't want to go out with you or anything comparably."

Jan's expression froze. He blinked. Then he looked at her snubbed and uncomprehending. He let her hand go and leaned back. After a moment of silence, he stood up. He turned to her and opened his mouth as if to say something. But he seemed to consider it once more. Then he only shook his head resigned and left her alone.

Sarah watched him walk away. When he vanished between the crowd, she concentrated on the full glass in her hands. No matter how she would've put it, she hurt him. She could slap herself for disappointing him.

There were no songs she could think of ,that described the bittersweet taste of being the one that rejects. Sighing she left the sofa and the party behind.

She needed cold water to refresh herself. And some silence to get her mind off that topic. So she left the ground floor and took the stairs up into her room.

Sarah didn't bother to switch on the light. She instinctively put her glass on her desk and walked to her bathroom opposite the desk. When she switched on the light in the bathroom the light was reflected by the mirror of the desk.

Suddenly wide awake she looked back at the mirror. Her reflection starred back at her with eyes opened in shock. Someone had removed the blanket on it. 'Someone? Somehow it had fallen down!' Frowning she told herself to calm down. She went into the bathroom and threw ice cold water into her face. Also cooling her neck with it she looked into her own eyes through the mirror on top of the sink. Her mascara had chipped off a bit. But all in all she still look quite good. She corrected her make up. "Well, Sarah Wiliams life goes on! You merely saved both of you from sorrow. It is good as it is. You'll be fine.", she told her reflection. She exhilarated deeply and adjusted her dress. Desperately she wished for someone that would be able to make her feel anything different than sympathy. She glanced one more time at her reflection reassuringly. Then she returned into her living room. Her glass was gone.

Puzzled she searched the desk for the missing glass, that had been on her desk a minute ago.

"Including your desperate attempt to reassure yourself, I wouldn't be so certain, if I were you.",

a dark, imperious voice remarked.

**Well, what can I say? Writing took over my mind and decided to split up this chapter as well!**

**Some charakters are damn hard to write for...I want them to be perfect! Hope I didn't disappoint someone for keeping up with the actual 'encounter'. I promise to make the waiting worth it ;)**

**Tell me what you think! I appreciate every view-good or bad :)**


	7. I cannot stand the way you tease

Sarah's body instantly froze. Her eyes searched the room for the source of the voice. A thin shear of light from the bathroom was the only light illuminating the room. But there at the wall next to the window front a tall silhouette was visible. The mere light shadowed his features. The almost white hair reflected the light suavely.

As did the liquid in the also reflecting glass in his hand. His hand rotated the glass in a slow movement. "And allow me to correct you. It is not good as it is.", he added in a lazy tone.

When Sarah' s eyes got more used to the darkness, she was able to see him clearer. He was leaning on the wall. One leg cocked and its foot rested on the sofas backrest. The opposite arm of this leg rested on his thigh and held the drink. He wore a quintessentially, body-hugging outfit. His boots were much too chunky compared to his tight leggings. And a shirt with a way to deep neckline was accompanied by a amulet that hung above his chest.

Sarah's heart sank an inch deeper, when she allowed herself to examine his face as well. His mismatched eyes were piercing into hers as if he had looked at her the whole time. The only thing Sarah missed to complete how she remembered his appearance was the ever hiding smirk in the corner of his thin lips. His expression was sincere, nearly judging.

"You're here.", was all she could say. He cocked his head subtly in response.

"I am. You know that I am for quite a time now, Sarah." Her name was more a caress than a reference of her person. His tongue lingered on each syllable like a small whispered breath on bare skin. "But why?", she wondered. Sarah bit her lip. Yes, she had noticed the small signs of his presence. She had tried to deny them. For they had scared her. But until now she hadn't questioned why he came back. "Why have you returned?"

"There is no return, if you never left."

Sarah frowned. Still, he didn't drift his gaze once. Feeling somehow uncomfortable with his eyes on her, she looked away. 'He never left.' Her mind was suddenly full of questions, memories cross-faded them, but none of it made sense.

His words irritated her.

His shear presence made her regret her choice of clothing. Wrought up her hands once again went to the narrow end of her dress. For one secound she thought she had seen his eyes light up as she readjusted her dress.

But then he said in a very dure tone: "There is however, now that you're aware of my choice to interfere, a decision of yours I forbid to happen." He had pushed himself up and approached her while he spoke. "Your choice of drink doesn't suit your choice earlier this evening, Sarah." Though Sarah tensed more with each step closer to her. She unconsciously took steps backwards in response. Whether his steps were bigger than hers or she too slow, Sarah couldn't tell. His face was now only few inches away from hers. Her throat went dry. But for all that she felt the urge to disagree. "I think that's none of your business."

"Is it not?",his expression didn't let one doubt of his royalism, "If one considers the amount of liquid you consumed yet, one will worry about your lack of judgment."

Sarah 's back collided with the wall.

Before she could even think about to draw aside, he closed the distance between them. In a quick movement he parted her thigh's with one of his. The cold, sincere expression in his distinguishing eyes yield to a smug gaze. As if to point there was no chance to elude him he placed his free hand at the wall next to her head. He seemed to study every mircromotion of her facial expression.

"Really, precious. You have to face how you attract peoples intention."

'People' s..what?' His words were riddles, Sarah couldn't solve with him being so near. Of which intentions was he talking about? He slowly brought his face closer to hers. She sensed his soft breath returning on her mouth. And she felt tingly all over her skin.

On one hand she felt the sensation of being so close to him and waited shivering inside for him to dare even more. On the other hand a slight pain built up, caused by the tingly feel.

What did he want from her? Why was he here? And who allowed him to be so dispositive about her? She closed her eyes to be able to concentrate.

"I am aware of the people's intention. And I am certainly able to decide on my own.", she defended herself. "Oh, I know about the decisions you made so far. Your latest pleased me very much." She felt his lips brush her cheek lightly. Hair tingled her face and his scent rose to her nose. It wasn't comparable to any male Sarah had smelled so far. Not one guy, she had been this close to notice their own scent, had ever smelled seductive to her. Sweat, the smell of dirty hair and perfume, that was supposed to cover both, were qualities she remembered. But his scent was sweet. If she had to name what it smelled like she'd say kind of like peaches tasted. But pure male potency emphasized it. To Sarah it was like a drug.

'Don't...! You're forgetting yourself.' She forced herself to ignore his seductiveness. "But..if it pleased you, why would you forbid it?",she asked in a low voice. Sarah didn't know why she whispered. His answer was not an explanation, as he spoke directly into her ear:

"I forbid you to get drunk in such an encouraging attire without my escort." Sarah frowned and snapped her eyes open. "With your escort? Have I missed something? Why would you want to escort me?"

"I will escort you from now on, to prevent any other ever again claiming what is mine.", he ordered. There returned his fierce expression. But Sarah 's rage won over and she exclaimed: "From.. now on? Claiming? WHAT IS YOURS?" He didn't even blink "WHO do you think you are? You DON'T OWN me! Especially you, Goblin King! YOU HAVE NO.."

Before she could end the sentence he silenced her. His free hand laid on her mouth. And his body pressed firmly on hers. Feeling his full length on her, his knee between her legs lifting higher and the sudden warmth snuggling her on the wall, the covering hand seemed redundant.

Still glaring at him, she suppressed a snarl. In a smooth gesture he moved his hand to cup her cheek. With which he pulled her head with a little force towards his. His mismatched eyes pierced her green ones. Their lips didn't touch.

Although he was so close a shear piece of paper couldn't fill the distance of their lips. Then he said in a provoking whisper: "I do have power over you, precious." His lips grazed hers softly with each word. "Don't defy your desire."

Her body betrayed her as did her head. Her body trembled as her head tilt up to deepen the soft pressure. But again he was faster than her. He pulled back ,raised the glass in his hand as if to salute and drank the remaining content of it.

Sarah watched him in bewilderment. While she noticed how cold it seemed without his body warming her. Her inner voices still discussed of what to think.

One of them cried out in clear desperate after his touch, that nearly happened to become more. But the other sage one insisted to safe herself from his grip. For he was dangerously wily and could only try to trick her to get his revenge on her. He surely was vengeful, wasn't he? After all she had beat him...

But Sarah wasn't 15 anymore. His words had haunted her so many years. And although she couldn't figure out what they meant fully until now. She didn't want to be fooled this time. Sarah was determinant to prove him that she wouldn't fall for his delusion. 'I won't be your naive toy, this time!', she thought bitterly. To gain control again she clenched her fists. And through gritted teeth she spat: "No matter what game you prepared this time, Goblin King. I won't be part of it."

She purposely looked at him through narrowed eyes once, then she walked past him without looking back. She almost ran out of her flat. But thought better of it and slowed her pace a bit. Neither wanted she to give him the satisfaction to see her fall ,running in her high heels, nor to give him the impression she would run away from him.

When she opened her entrance door a wall of loud noise, a cheerful mixture of screamed words, laughter and predominate music, reminded her her of the still current party down in the ground floor. She sensed he had watched her the whole way. Knowing his gaze was on her back, made her shudder slightly. Sarah looked at her hand, that gripped the door handle. Her skin above her hand bones was white. She was curious what he'd do next. Would he follow her outside? Would he simply vanish into thin air, the way he had appeared? Or..was he serious about ...escorting her?

She blocked the impulse to look back out. He was waiting for her to turn back. Certainly he already smirked, believing she would take his threat for real. Sarah shook her head consciously. She released her grip and stepped out. Leaving the door half open she felt kind of a adrenergic boldness raising in her chest.

Sarah fought her way through the snuggling couples, escaped euphoric drunk-yards, that searched for some 'not-drunk-enough-let-me-get-you-a-drink'-victims and continuously looked for someone she knew. At the same time she purposely turned and pretended to look casually at the crowd in front of her, seemingly enjoying herself and dancing a bit. Even though she kept her eyes open after someone she knew, but didn't want to meet. She just poured herself another drink, for her last one had been stolen by a certain person.

As Eva's clarion voice said: "What have we here? The Snow queen herself converges with a new friend ,I see." "Does the pain in the ass of the snow queen want one too?", she simply countered. Sarah looked at her with a mischief smile and they both embraced each other giggling.

"I'm glad you came! Though you obviously arrived a while ago. As you already know about that.", Sarah grimaced by the thought of her latest rejection. Eva's sight was on the celebrating crowd and her answer was more of a distant conclusion: "Well, it didn't take much time to know you dumped this poor guy. Actually I only saw him standing in a corner...by the sight of him I instantly knew what happened."

"Oh, please! Don't make it sound so dramatic. It's not like we had an affair or something."

"True, but you never showed him there couldn't be in the future. So he had hope. And you went and crushed this kind of hope into million pieces, like you do with any guy. It's not Jan's dead hope I'm calling dramatically sad. It's yours." Sarah bit her lip. Eva's wigging about her acquaintances had become more often the past time. She had become quite used to it. Given that Eva's sharp tongue was one good reason for their friendship, she usually set value on Eva's opinion. However there had to be a reason why her friend defended Jan much harder than other men before. Was it such a big mistake to turn Jan down? Yes, he was stunningly handsome. And he was very kind as well. Therefore he might be the best catch so far. But something told Sarah it was not because of Jan's character. 'You're coldness has become ridiculous.'

She took a big sip of her whiskey to drown her bitter thought. The raising dizziness caused by the pure alcoholic taste pushed the silent boldness from earlier. For a moment she had to squint her eyes and tried to focus. A few meters away a pale face was set in her direction. Two mismatched eyes judged her. The head tilted up, while a complacent smile hint at the corner of his mouth.

"You know what? You may think it's sad and pity me. But I say I don't need someone, that I pity, cause I can't return their feelings. Cheers to that!" Sarah handed her friend a drink and they clinked their glasses. Eva unconsciously shook her head. "Oh,..alright! You win, snow queen. Let's have fun." The brunette drew her friend into the crowd, away from where she had seen the complacent expression of a king.

The Ground floor seemed to be much smaller than it had appeared from outside. The many young adults that filled the main room might leave less space, than it would usually offer. They inherited every corner of it. They leaned on its walls, sat on every surface- may it be a table, floor, sofa or bookshelf even, or stood in smaller groups in the middle of the room. Some ran between the others, merely balancing half of their drink. So many words were shouted, laughter overwhelmed others conversations. If you didn't stand near someone to listen to their talk especially, you'd think everyone would babble a foreign language. Not that he wouldn't be unused to this. Yet their clothes were familiar to him. At least most of their attire. He still wondered about the colourful trousers with immensely wide cut ends and even more about the minor top some wore on top, which left their stomach naked. Not to mention the ridiculous huge flowers that were stitched all over this particular outfit. But the outfit he was searching for was out of sight. So he paced through the crush. They parted by the sight of him to make him space. Though he noticed through their fear there glinted curiosity in their eyes. He grinned to himself. Certain there was desire hiding ,too.

Only few meters away he discovered a pair of green eyes, which were filled with audacity. When their eyes met hers narrowed and seemed to slap him with stubbornness. Then she was gone.

He clenched his teeth. "So, you want to play, precious? Let's see how you deal with losing."

He followed into their direction. A dark and heavy bass rhythm announced the beginning of a new song. The singers voice was a scratchy baritone that gave a strange mixture of sighing and screaming, while he sang: "Sometimes I feel I've got to run away / I've got to get away/ from the pain you drive into the heart of me"

His sight was steadily searching the crowd for another glimpse of her. He almost fell over a couple. They lay on the floor, in the middle of the celebration. The girl brushed her blonde hair out of her face, only to lean down again- to kiss the lucky one she had caged underneath her legs. The only thing that hid whatever they did was the girls long light blue skirt. Which was spread over the position she sat on. He watched them several moments. Imagining how it would be to.. oh, how many things he had imagined for so many years! Though he knew the waiting would be worth it, he looked forward to sleep again. At nights he would whether wake up after or during every dream. Full of desire that wouldn't let him sleep the other night.

"the love we share seems to go nowhere/ and I've lost my light/ for I toss and turn I can't sleep at night" But he knew the waiting was over. Anticipating he moved on. In front of him a open dorrway led into the corridor. There was no light, except of the flood of light from the contiguous rooms. From the room opposite him he heard voices discussing and approached the door.

"No, really! I think you had enough. Drink a cup of coffee. It'll do wonders."

Jareth' s heart made one jump. It was clearly Sarah' s voice.

"I don' want your fuckin' 'offeeee!", exclaimed another female voice. "Gimme the bottl! I'm ol' enough, sar' ." "Ya, old enough you may be. But not reasonable enough, Alison.", a third female interjected. "Now listen. Stop discussing and do as we say. Coffee and water will be everything you drink for the rest of the night."

"An' that say you? Who are ye anyway?"

"That's Eva, Alison. She's a good friend of mine." There was the sound of a glass crashing a surface too hard. "Oh, ya? Agood frien' like Muray..just a very gooood frien' of yours? On ye bike, sar'!", the girl yelled.

"Oh, Alison, really...how much have you drank actually?", Sarah asked. "Ho' much 'ave ye drunk, sar?" "Well, certainly not as much as you have."

Jareth made a step closer to the door. He was able to see a peak of the room inside. They stood in the kitchen around a chair, on which a girl sat. By the way she sat he could tell she must be the yelling one. She half leaned on the kitchen surface, clutching a half empty glass in her hands and in front of her stood a bucket.

"Speak of the devil and he may appear.", Eva said.

"The devil? I prefer Murray, but thanks, sweetie.", a male voice laughed. The laughing one came in sight. He was nearly as tall as Jareth himself, he guessed. Despite of his shorter, tan hair he wore a outfit, that Jareth would wear himself. And much to his annoyance he got to stand very close to Sarah. "Sooo, why the long faces?", Murray laid his arm around Sarah in a casual way.

"Alison's not feeling very good,..obviously." ,sighed Sarah and leaned her head on Murrays shoulder, while she spoke.

"NO, NO! I'M FEELIN' PRETTY GOOD!", Alison shouted another time and lifted her hands in a rude gesture." Guess, I'm in the way...like a problem, get rid o' me! Noo, know what? I'll go on ma own!" With those words she half stumbled ,half stormed out of the room and dashed the door behind her. Fortunately Jareth had stepped aside fast enough.

"ALISON!", Sarah called. "I'll go talk to her, Sarah. Don't worry.", Eva said and followed the girl outside.

"Goddamnit! I have no clue what bothers her so much." "Don't you bother your pretty head about her, honey. She's drunk and doesn't know what she's talking about."

Jareth risked another glimpse. The controversial guy held Sarah in a close embrace.

"Once I run to you/ now I run from you/ this tainted love you're giving / I give you all a boy could give you/ take my tears and that's not nearly / All tainted love tainted love/ now I know I've got to run away / I've got to get away/ you don't really want anymore from me/ to make things right/ you need someone to hold you tight"

This Murray had been a thorn in his flesh for a while now. What was he after? Did he want something further with his Sarah? Nevertheless this was way too close.

"Come now, honey. Let's cheer you up. Eva takes care of her. I think we won't be any help...I suppose especially not we." He laughed. "You're impossible!But I guess ,you're right." Another door closed audible.

Jareth made sure they didn't hear the door close shortly after them, as he slipped through. The door led directly back to the main room. The loud music and the many people were again in his way. So he casually began to look for her -again he had lost sight of her so fast.

He leisurely paced through the crowd. Couples were dancing intimidate in a way he hadn't seen from a near view before. They embraced each other with their arms on their waists or deeper underneath. And swayed their hips to the rhythm of the music. During that their nether body parts held close contact. It was a rude kind of dance. Rude to dance that way in public. But appealing at the same time. And there was she: standing in the middle of three guys. All shaking and swinging to cage her in their midst. Eyes were they shouldn't look at. Body language that showed attraction, what they shouldn't do. Their attention drawn only to her.

Her hair swayed with her moves. Sarah let her hands run over her own body. Tracing her delicate curves with that gestures. As she found him watching her, she kept his glance.

Her eyes seemed to rip his soul. When she looked into his eyes, smiling whimsically and moving even more bold.

"and you think love is to pray/ but I'm sorry I don't pray that way"

More people began to dance and hid her from his sight. Cursing notional he walked more into the dancing crowd. He looked to every side. Solely she stood mere feet away from him. She looked at the crowd around him ,then at him and laughed. Jareth hadn't count , but there she held the next drink in her hand. It was a much smaller glass with a transparent liquid in it. Sarah turned away from his direction and cheered to this Murray. Only to drink the whole content at once. The many people weren't helping at all to reach her. Since the once again were in his way. And therefore Sarah out of sight.

"Once I ran to you/ now I run from you/ this tainted love you're giving/ I give you all a boy could give you/ take my tears and that's not nearly

All tainted love tainted love/ don't touch me please/ I cannot stand the way you tease/ I love you though you hurt me so"

The next time he managed to spot her she sat with a group on the sofas at the end of the room.

Smirking he approached them. To his luck she hadn't seen him. So he waited patiently for a moment to announce her failure.


End file.
